How To Love
by CaptainWho
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have both been pining over each other for ages. During a visit the rest of the Bellas plan to set them up. Can they get the two to admit their feelings or will it end in broken hearts and broken friendships? T for language.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, CaptainWho here (I used to be TheDayYouSlippedAway). I just got a brand new laptop so I decided that I'd start the process of re-writing this story. I wasn't very happy with the way I started this. I'm not going to change anything plot wise, I'm just gonna spice it up a little. ;)

I should have it re-written by next week.

Thank you so much for all the support you guys have been showing.

:)

CaptainWho

(TheDayYouSlippedAway)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I haven't been on or updated in quite some time (obviously... sorry), but I've decided to re-do this fic. I wasn't really happy with the way I left it, so here we go!

* * *

Beca Mitchell rolled her eyes as the small girl in front of her scolded her, _again_. Beca had received her big break after finishing two years at Barden. Beca was now a music producer for High Kite Records. Beca quickly learned that some of the people she was going to work with weren't as easy as the Bellas. Sure, some of them were nice, but most of the time she got stuck with the snobs. Ariana Bolton was Beca's newest client. Ariana was one of the most difficult people Beca had come across.

"Beca! Are you even listening? God, I knew you were to much of an amateur to work with." Ariana said.

"Yes Ariana, I'm listening. Are we done for today or is there more you'd like to go over?" Beca asked. Ariana glared at her and marched out of the recording studio. Beca grimaced and began to pack so she could head home. Steve, Beca's boss, stopped her on her way out.

"Ariana complained again. If it's a problem I can give her to Marshall." He said. He smiled and his his face looked flushed. Steve had asked Beca out several times but she had always politely declined. He was a photogenic man. Blonde, carefully styled hair, large, muscular upper body. Beca had to admit, the man had a nice ass. He was a really nice guy, he just wasn't her type.

"It's not a problem Steve. Really. Just a few more days with her and then the album is done." She replied. Steve smiled and nodded before ducking back into his office. Beca smirked and made her way to the parking garage to head home.

* * *

Beca pulled into her parking space and noticed the lights were on in her apartment. _The fuck? _She thought to herself. She cautiously made her way to her floor and walked slowly to her door. Swiftly opening the door she scanned the room to find the light that was once lit was now off. In a quick moment a chorus of, "Surprise!" engulfed her as she was tackled to the ground.

"I've missed you Shawshank!" Fat Amy grinned as she pulled Beca into a hug. Beca laughed and smiled back at Fat Amy.

"Hey Amy. I've missed you too. Now will you please let go of me?" Beca asked. Fat Amy removed herself from Beca and sat on Beca's couch. After a quick head count, Beca noticed almost all of the Bellas were there.

"Not that I don't mind, but why are you all here?" Beca said. Her red-headed friend let out a laugh as she pulled Beca into a hug.

"We're here to visit silly! We all missed you and decided to come check in on you out here!" Chloe grinned. Beca smirked. She had missed them too but would never say it out loud.

Beca finally turned to her left. There she stood. The girl that ripped Beca's heart out and put it back in upside down. Aubrey Posen. Beca had been in love with the tall blonde since the ICCA's. She never acted on it and didn't feel the need to stay at Barden without her there. Aubrey offered Beca a smile and she replied with a quick smile before retreating to her room to change.

* * *

"So Aubrey are you gonna make a move?" Amy grinned. Aubrey immediately began choking on her drink and Chloe gently patted her on the back.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." She managed. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Oh come on Aubs! We all know you two are pining over each other! Just make a move! If you don't, I will." Cynthia-Rose winked. Anger boiled up at Aubrey after that comment.

"You will do no such thing! Beca isn't something to drool over Cynthia!" Aubrey barked. Cynthia grinned and exchanged looks with Stacie.

"Oh you have got it bad." Stacey grinned. Aubrey just sighed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

So, I'm pretty happy with this chapter so far. :) If you have any ideas or concerns, shoot! Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm really glad you like this story. :D If anyone has any ideas on what to put in here or just wants to see something added to the story leave a review. :)

* * *

"Dammit, Aubrey I left my purse in Beca's apartment. Can you go get it for me?" Chloeasked. Aubrey sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. It wasn't the first time Chloe had left her purse somewhere. Aubrey was always took it as a personal responsibility to make sure Chloe's purse was with them.

"I guess. I'll be right back." Aubrey said as she started the journey back to Beca's apartment. Aubrey knocked on the door and waited for Beca to open it.

"Hey Aubrey, did you forget something?" Beca asked. Aubrey couldn't help but get lost in the sight that was Beca. She wore light blue and black plaid pajama pants and a black tank top along with a pair of reading glasses. Aubrey loved how the simple look just worked so well for Beca. _Dammit Aubrey, stop ogling the girl, _she internally scolded.

"Chloe said she left her purse and asked me to grab it." Aubrey sighed. A look of confusion crossed Beca's face.

"Chloe didn't leave her purse here." She said slowly. Aubrey's sighed and walked to the window to see that Chloe's car was no longer in the parking lot.

"God dammit!" Aubrey cursed. Of course Chloe had stranded her with Beca.

"Chill Aubrey. You can just stay with me tonight. It isn't that big of a deal." Beca said. The brunette placed a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder. Feeling the touch instantly calme Aubrey down.

"If you're sure it isn't too much trouble." Aubrey sighed. Beca flashed her a goofy grin and grabbed her hand to drag her to her room.

* * *

"These might be a little small for obvious reasons but these are the best I can do for you in the pajama department." Beca smiled.

Aubrey flashed Beca a smile and took the clothes to the bathroom. Beca sat down at her desk in the living room and began to work on another mix. She didn't even put a thought into it as she mixed the first two songs that came to mind.

Aubrey stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room to see Beca completely lost in a new mix. Grinning, she slowly walked up behind the brunette. Slowly pulling a headphone off she let out her best scream to scare the girl.

"What the hell?!" Beca yelled as she fell to the ground. As the brunette stood slowly she rubbed a spot on her backside that was sure to be bruised.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face Beca." Aubrey laughed. Beca chuckled and pulled herself up..

"Wow thanks for your concern Aubrey." Beca smiled, "I think I'm ready to go to bed anyways. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"No, I don't want to put you out. I'll take the couch." Aubrey said.

"Fine. Compromise. We can both take the bed. No big deal." Beca said, leading Aubrey to her room. Beca got up onto the bed and patted the space next to her for Aubrey.

"Night Aubrey. Sleep tight." Beca said as she turned out the lights.

* * *

So? Good, bad? Let me know in the review section. ;)


End file.
